The New Past: The Darkest Moon
by And Pidgeons Fly354
Summary: Two generations after Firestar, a new prophecy is called to attention. A cat will fall at the mercy of the ice and moon and they will rise, killing what they love and protecting what they will. Meanwhile, three cats are born, destined to be great.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Gingerstar: she-cat ginger colored fur

**Deputy:** Blueheart: tom with grey fur

**Medicine cat:** Leafheart: she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice**: Dovepaw: white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)  
**  
Grayfur: gray tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

Whitetail: white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Berrypaw  
**

Brackenclaw: black and white tom

Fallenbird: white tom with green eyes

Hollyheart: black she-cat with green eyes

Birdflight: brown tom with blue eyes

Mintfoot: she-cat with green eyes like mint

**Apprentices (****cats more than six moons old, in training to become warriors****)**

Berrypaw: Brown tom with yellow eyes

Whitepaw: She-cat with white coat

Dovepaw: She-cat with blue eyes and a patch of white shaped like a dove

**Queens (she-cats expecting kits)  
**

Lilypad: black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Blackkit, Moonkit, and Icekit

Spottedtail: dark tortoishell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Redkit, Bluekit, and Lionkit

Goldensun: she-cat with ginger coat. Mother of Ravenkit, Sandkit, and Mousekit

**Elders (retired warriors)**

Dusttail: dark brown tom

**ShadowClan **

**Leader:** Runningstar

**Medicine cat: **Ecosong

**Deputy: **Flamewind

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Leader:** Sunray:golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

Brownpelt: tom with a brown coat

Rosefoot: White she-cat with red feet

**Apprentice, Specklepaw  
**

Clawtail: tom with brown eyes

Blacktail: white she-cat with black tail

Crookedfang: tom with blue eyes

Tigereye: tom with one blind eye

**Apprentices (****cats more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Redpaw: Red tom.

Speckledpaw: She-cat with brown fur and white speckled back.

**Queens** **(she-cats with kits)  
**

Dawnleaf: small tabby. Mother of Nightkit, Brokenkit, and Tigerkit

Mossfeather: she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Yellowkit and Shadowkit

**RiverClan  
**  
**Leader**: Snowstar: White she-cat with bright, green eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Gingertail: Light brown tom with a very long tail.

**Deputy:** Swiftclaw: Gray tom with the fastest paws in RiverClan

**Apprentice, Sunpaw  
**  
**Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Brackenfoot: Dark brown tom with the ability to jump very high.

**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

Brightstep: White and brown she-cat with a personality that keeps the clan alive.

**Apprentice, Lightpaw  
**  
Dawnheart: Black she-cat with dark eyes.

Bluesky: A sleek, gray-blue she-cat with a big temper. Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Willowfur: White-gray tom.

Blacknose: Large black cat with black qualities; nose, eyes, ect.

**Apprentice, Darkpaw  
**  
Moonsong: White she-cat, former medicine cat.

Echonight: Dark gray she-cat with white speckles along the ridge of her back.

**Apprentice, Redpaw  
**  
Hawkclaw: Brown tom that once took down a hawk.

Silverclaw: Silver she-cat with bright blue eyes and long, sharp claws.

Goldenlion: Golden tom with fur around his ears that makes it look like a lions mane.

**Apprentices (cats more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Lightpaw: Light brown and gray tom.

Sunpaw: Bright orange colored tom with large claws.

Spottedpaw: She-cat with spots along the ridge of her back.

Darkpaw: Dark gray tom.

Redpaw: She-cat with orange-reddish pelt.

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
**  
Shadowflower: Black she-cat expecting kits

Whitecloud: Pale white she-cat, mother of Birchkit, Ashkit, and Brownkit

Mintfur: Brown she-cat with a greenish tint, mother of Blazekit and Moonkit.

**Elders (retired warriors)**

Shorttail: Ash colored tom with a short tail from an incident.

Foxmuzzle: Orange colored tom that was attacked by a fox when he was a kit. Mentor to Snowstar.

**WindClan  
**  
**Leader: **Birdstar: Gray-bluish she-cat.

**Medicine cat:** Serenedash: Fast cream colored she-cat.

**Deputy: **Silverfur: Silver she-cat.

**Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)  
**  
Cloverclaw: White tom with green eyes and long claws.

Graymist: Gray she-cat.  
**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

Muskyfoot: Brown she-cat.

Daisytail: Daughter of Owlstar. Black she-cat.

Frostwind: Clumsy white she-cat.  
**Apprentice, Seedpaw**

Rockfall: Brown and black tom with large feet.

Tinyshadow: Tiny gray tom.

Scarface: Ginger colored tom with a face full of scars.  
**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

Kestrelflight: Brown tom.  
**Apprentice, Bearpaw  
**  
**Apprentices (cats more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)  
**  
Sandpaw: Pale brown she-cat.

Seedpaw: Dark brown tom.

Moonpaw: Pale white she-cat.

Bearpaw: Brown tom.

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
**  
Creamtail: Cream colored she-cat expecting kits.

Mudpelt: Brown she-cat, mother of Leafkit and Whitekit.

**Elders (retired warriors)  
**  
Owlears: Black tom.

Shrewfoot: White she-cat.

Prologue

Bluestar padded onto the rock surrounded by hoards of cats that used to be from all Clans. She ducked her head, nervously avoiding the eyes of nearly all the angry cats. She glanced quickly at Lionheart who nodded encouragingly at her. She raised her head but looked above everyone's heads.

"Cats of StarClan!" She called. "A new prophecy has been revealed!"

The cats yowled in disapproval.

"Probably another ThunderClan kit!" One called.

"Didn't we have enough trouble with _the Three_?" Tallstar growled.

"And what about your prophecy, Bluestar?" Crookedstar asked, not angrily but with no warmth either. "That didn't turn out that great either."

"What do you mean?" Bluestar asked, her brow furrowed. "My prophecy turned out just as planned! It was for the good of all the Clans!"

"Who says? Maybe it was best that Tigerstar _didn't _end up in the Dark Forest! We would have been able to keep an eye on him!" Longtail yowled.

Before Bluestar could respond to any of these comments, an orange pelt jumped up beside her. Firestar stood tall and proud, an argument ready at his jaws.

"Everyone, please calm down! This prophecy… I'm not sure about the outcome. It could be the worst thing we have ever seen, but then again, it could be the new peace among us. We must protect these young cats with all of our will. It is more likely that the prophecy is false than it is true. Please listen and we will figure out what to do!"

The cats were quiet for a few second before another voice broke out. "What is it?"

Bluestar closed her eyes and spoke clearly. _"A cat will fall at the mercy of the ice and moon and they will rise, killing what they love and protecting what they will."_

Hell broke loose once again and cats swarmed around the small clearing. The tightly packed bodies wriggled and squirmed, yowling at each other. Claws came from their sheaths and teeth were bared.

But before any cat knew what was happening, thunder cracked in the sky and smoke filled the clearing. The angry yowls turned to those of terror as the smoke drifted away gradually.

"ENOUGH!"

There was a long pause in which every cat was completely silent.

"W-who are you?" Firestar demanded.

"We are the _original_ leaders'," a voice boomed loudly.

"We have come to warn you," a she-cat voice exclaimed.

"Of the prophecy you have addressed," said another tom.

"For it is the most important thing you have ever heard," said a last she-cat.

Four cats appeared at each edge of the clearing. The first cat that spoke, a fiery orange tom with amber eyes stepped forward, followed by each other. There was a black she-cat, a silvery gray tom with green eyes and a wiry brown she-cat.

They spoke in unison, they're different pitches mingling. "You will not argue, just follow the orders of all the ThunderClan leaders since their Clan is the… not victim, but… main aspect of this prophecy."

"Did you say victim?" Bluestar demanded.

"I said _not_ victim, Bluestar. Don't fret. Just think about how you will tell the Clan about this. Take all of the old leaders, including myself for this discussion."

Bluestar nodded. "Thunderstar, SpottedStar, Owlstar, Leafstar, Pine-" she faltered. "No, I'm sorry. Sunstar, myself, Firestar, Bramblestar, and Birchstar, come with me," she commanded. Almost all of the ThunderClan leaders left with Bluestar, padding out of the clearing.

*~*

Down in the ThunderClan nursery, Lilypad, a ThunderClan queen was giving birth. She had gone into labor right in the middle of the gathering at the island. In the hollow, there was only one apprentice, Whitepaw, and two warriors, Fallenbird and Mintfoot.

Mintfoot had gone to get water for Lilypad while Fallenbird told Whitepaw to go to the gathering and get Leafheart and Whitetail from the gathering while he comforted the kitting queen.

She yowled as loud as a lion as she waited for the cats to come back. Fallenbird would have sworn they could hear it at the gathering.

Although they did not hear her cries of pain, they did hear Whitepaw as she yelped while crossing the tree bridge.

Gingerstar, who was currently talking, looked curiously over the trees to see the young apprentice stumbling on the rocks.

"Whitepaw?"

"Leafheart! Whitetail! Lilypad is kitting!"

Before Gingerstar could do anything, both cats were on their feet and headed toward the bridge.

"Sorry, Gingerstar," Whitepaw said. "They're needed."

And with that, she took off as well.

Just a little while later, Leafheart was pulling out the third and last kit, all she-cats, two white and one black.

"What will you name the first one?" Leafheart asked as she pushed her in to suckle milk.

"What does she look like?" Lilypad asked.

"She's white. Bigger than the other two."

She paused for a moment. "Moonkit."

"The other is the same. White, big."

"Icekit."

"And the third is black, very small."

"Blackkit."

As all the kits started to suckle on their mother's tummy, Whitetail licked Lilypad's head while she chewed on borage leaves and lavender.

"It's okay, love. You'll be fine. Just rest and drink."

And she did. She did for the rest of the night with Whitetail by her side and Leafheart coming in for regular visits.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moonkit sniffed at the air. It smelled of bracken from the nursery, her mother's milk, another queen, and the scent of many of the cats who visited her sibling and herself. But that wasn't enough. She wanted to _see_ her mother and the bracken, her sisters, and other queens.

She blinked open her eyes to see complete darkness. The night was black, dark. The trees rustled above her in the forest outside the hollow. Her sisters breathed evenly, in and out beside her. Icekit, looked exactly like her, except smaller while Blackkit looked like her complete opposite; black fur, amber eyes, or so she had heard since she before she had woken.

Moonkit squirmed as Icekit's claws punctured her skin.

"What was that for?" She hissed.

"Sorry," Icekit whispered. "I was dreaming I was killing a mouse. It was so juicy…"

"Well do I look like a mouse?" Moonkit hissed angrily.

"Sorry," Icekit replied, as she was drifting back into unconsciousness.

Since everyone was asleep, Moonkit closed her eyes and fell in to a light sleep, still keeping her senses active to tell her when her mother would awaken.

*~*

It was sunhigh and the hollow was busy, and the three kits almost got trampled a couple of times.

"Over here," Blackkit hissed as they raced across the hollow.

"Well, well, well, look who opened there eyes," Gingerstar said as the kits crashed into her.

"Sorry Gingerstar," Icekit replied with waves of embarrassment rolling off her.

"It's okay, little one," Blueheart stated. "Her bark is worse than her bite."

"Blueheart, what is there to report?" Gingerstar asked, ignoring his comment.

"ShadowClan was scented, almost a tail-length past our borders." Blueheart stated.

"Send another patrol please, and a hunting patrol," Gingerstar requested.

"Can we go? _Please?_" Blackkit asked

"No you're too young, imagine it, Blueheart, not even a day old and they want to go out on patrol," Gingerstar replied.

"Berrypaw, come and give these kits a tour around the camp, and don't let them get under any warriors paws," Blueheart suggested.

"Sure, come on than, and try to keep up," Berrypaw said.

"Berrypaw, what's over there?" Moonkit asked.

"Leafheart's den," Berrypaw replied.

"Cool!" Moonkit howled as she bounded across the clearing to visit Leafheart.

She skidded on the dirt when she tried to stop, making it fly. She flew into Leafheart's clearing, stopping in front of an old, dark brown tom, getting his fur checked for tics.

"Hey, the kit is finally out of the den," Dusttail wheezed.

"You shouldn't be in here," Leafheart warned. "I'm treating Dusttail. The mouse bile will be bad for your nose."

"Can I help?" Moonkit asked, ignoring Leafheart completely.

"Aw, just let the little gal help," Dusttail said, muffling laughter.

Leafheart sighed. "Fine. Go get me… some comfrey. It's the bell like flower that can either be pink, white, or purple. It's in the furthest crack."

Moonkit skittered to the edge of the clearing and found the comfrey in the furthest crack, just like Leafheart said. She gathered it in her mouth and went back to the two cats.

"Alright, now chew it up but be sure not to swallow it! If you do, it'll give you a bellyache," she instructed.

Moonkit did exactly as told and just finished as Icekit walked slowly into the clearing.

"What are you doing?"

"Just helping Leafheart with Dusttail," Moonkit explained. She handed off the pulp to Leafheart who started rubbing them on a sore on Dusttail's shoulder.

Icekit nodded, as if approving. Moonkit smiled at Dusttail kindly.

"Good job, little one," Leafheart said quietly, considering. Moonkit smiled again at the praise and padded out of the clearing with Icekit to see Blackkit and Berrypaw standing there, waiting.

"Ready to come along?" Berrypaw asked.

Moonkit nodded, still smiling.

Icekit cocked her head to the right, looking thoughtful, glancing behind the apprentice to the warriors den where one cat growled loudly.

"I smell ShadowClan!" He proclaimed.

Just then, four cats came stumbling into the clearing, only one of them had a horrible stench, Moonkit realized.

The ShadowClan cat was a she-cat, pure white with the exception of her feet which were an orange-red, like the color of a rose.

She was bleeding profusely from an injury on her shoulder and leg, the blood dripping down her white coat and mingling with the red of her feet. Moonkit shivered and ran up to the she-cat just as Leafheart did.

"Moonkit, go back to the nursery," she commanded.

"But I want to help, and it's too _crowded_ in there!" She complained.

"Alright! Fine, go get me Goldenrod, it's bright and yellow, and cobwebs. Go!"

Moonkit rushed across the clearing and ran into the medicine cat den, grabbing the brightest yellow flower and cobwebs which she had seen some of in the nursery.

She rushed back to find the ShadowClan cat, Leafheart, Gingerstar, and Mintfoot. She dropped the herbs right at Leafheart's paws and backed away.

"Good, Moonkit. Now go back to my den and I'll call you if I need you."

She nodded and bounded back into the den where she didn't have to watch the fixing of the ShadowClan she-cat.

She busied herself by tidying the herbs in the cracks that they belonged. She straightened out the dry moss in which patients slept and Leafheart's own moss, making it extra comfortable with feather she gathered outside quickly. But even after all that, Leafheart had not called her again.

Finally, by the end of the night, Leafheart came stumbling into her den, falling onto the bed that Moonkit made her and snapped open her eyes that were already closed when she remembered Moonkit was still there.

"Moonkit, I'm sorry," she said tiredly. "I left you here all day. I should have sent someone to tell you that you can leave. Thank you for your help," she mumbled as she fell into a deep sleep.

Moonkit sighed. She quietly went back to her own den as she realized that she never knew what happened with the warrior. She sighed again and thought that it would have to wait till morning unless one of her siblings knew. She would have to ask them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where have u been?" Icekit asked.

"I've been in Leafheart's den," Moonkit mumbled.

_Of course you've been there you spend all your time there_, Icekit thought. _Why doesn't Leafheart make you her apprentice so you don't wake everyone up! _

"What happened to the ShadowClan cat?" Moonkit whispered. Her eyes showed real concern for the cat that was not of her Clan. It irked Icekit slightly.

Blackkit snored lightly behind them, a soothing sound. Not one that could keep anyone awake.

"She was attacked on the border. A badger, whatever that is," Icekit whispered. "It chased her onto our side, right where our hunting patrol was. We fought the thing off, but didn't hurt it at all, just scared it away."

"So, is she here now?" Moonkit asked.

"No. A few cats went out to find a ShadowClan patrol and when they did, they brought one cat back with them to get her," Icekit explained. She felt excited that all this had happened on her first day with sight.

"What was her name?"

"Rosefoot."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Icekit slumped down next to Blackkit. She felt warm against her sister's side and wished she could stay there forever. Berrypaw had told them it was great to be an apprentice, but she wasn't sure if she _wanted _to be one. It would be fun to be a warrior, hunting and patrolling without anyone telling you what to do, but as an apprentice, being bossed around all the time, not the best experience. But she would give it time. Hope. That's all she could give it for now.

*~*

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Gingerstar called. Icekit, Blackkit, and Moonkit all sat on the outside of the den as Ravenkit, Sandkit and Mousekit walked up to the Highledge to get their apprentice names.

"Ravenkit, Sandkit, Mousekit, come forward." They did as instructed. "Ravenkit, from this moment up until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Ravenpaw. StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice. Set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior. Brackenclaw, you will be mentor to Ravenpaw. You are a brave warrior and a loyal friend. I know you will pass these qualities onto Ravenpaw."

This went on for the next two cats, Sandpaw's mentor being Mintfoot and Mousepaw's being Hollyheart. In the end, all the cats ended up cheering the three apprentices' names. _Ravenpaw! Sandpaw! Mousepaw!_

It was already late so the older apprentices showed them to the den, making them places to sleep.

"At least we'll have more room in the nursery now that Goldensun will have moved out as well," Blackkit pointed out with an eager look on her face. "I'll be able to stretch instead of being cramped up with you guys," she said, no humor written anywhere on her face.

Icekit sighed. Her sister had grown so distant lately, but still was connected with Moonkit, it wasn't fair but at least it will only be two more moons until they were apprentices and then Blackkit would be wrapped up in her own life, even more apart from her sisters.

She straightened up from her slump as Ravenpaw came walking her way. She had always liked the older cat, apart from when he teased her about being smaller, weaker and more defenseless. He was always kidding though.

"Hey, kit," he said, nudging her. "Don't worry, you'll bed will be right next to mine when you move in. I'll make sure the other kits don't get it first," he said, smiling.

Icekit smiled back, reaching up to cuff his ear with sheathed claws. "Don't you worry. In a few moons, I'll be just as good as you if not better. I'll grow up and be the greatest leader there ever was. And I'll make you my deputy," she teased.

"I'll be happy to be your deputy, kit." He cuffed her ear this time and Moonkit pretended to gag while Blackkit looked longingly at the warriors den. Icekit pressed her muzzle against his and wished him good luck. He said the same to her, although she didn't know why, and he padded off to join his siblings in making their nests.

She sighed and slid back into the nursery and curled up into a tight little ball, and before long, she felt Moonkit against her back, licking her ear gently.

"You know he likes you, right?" She asked

Icekit nodded, a feeling of joy running through her at the confirmation of her thoughts.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the night. Occasionally, one of them would lick the other on the ear, but otherwise, they were still throughout the darkness. Blackkit, on the other hand, stayed in a corner, alone, where Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, and Mousepaw used to sleep. Goldensun had already moved back into the warriors, den, happy to be out of the crowded area, and Lilypad slept on the far side of the nursery, afraid of giving her kits the cough she was developing.

When they woke up the next morning, the first thing they did was bring food to their mother and coltsfoot and catmint as instructed by Leafheart who Moonkit then spent the rest of the day with. On a normal day, Icekit would have played with Ravenpaw, or even Sandpaw and Mousepaw, but since they were all gone, the only other kits left to play with were the ones one moon older than her, Redkit, Bluekit, and Lionkit, and they were all antisocial. They only talked amongst themselves and the older apprentices, learning the new gossip from gatherings and warriors of the clan.

So she found a spot on the rocks by the Highledge, joining Dusttail, the Clan elder. She laid next to him and dozed in the sun while she waited for everyone to go back to sleep so she could repeat the entire day again.

But the next morning was far from the normal one she usually had and was expecting.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blackkit paused. No, it couldn't be happening again. They couldn't be back. Could they?

A little whisper echoed around in her brain. _You will fall,_ it whispered. Over and over, again and again.

She continued walking to the fresh kill pile, as if nothing happened. She grabbed the smallest vole, thinking she still wouldn't be able to finish the entire thing. She sat down and tried to ignore the voices as she ate.

_A cat will fall…_

No. No cat will fall.

_At the mercy of…_

But Blackkit didn't want to hear who fell at the mercy of whom. She wanted to be a regular warrior, maybe a respected senior one at that. She didn't want to hear these voices, telling her who would fall.

_You will fall… _the voices whispered again.

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She let out a harsh yowl, her jaw hitting the ground as she used her paws to cover her ears.

"Blackkit? Blackkit!" A voice said distantly.

"Make them go away!" She yowled. "I don't want them anymore! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

But before she had a chance to register anything else, she was in Leafheart's den, being licked by a familiar tongue. Moonkit.

"What are you doing here?" Blackkit croaked.

"Comforting you," she said. "Plus, I'm in here regularly."

Blackkit shifted uncomfortably. The voices were gone. She sighed in relief. She thought she had gotten rid of them before when she dunked her head in the little puddle at the edge of the clearing, but apparently not. Her ears buzzed and her eyes darted involuntarily around the den.

"What was that before? What did I do?" She asked.

"You were… almost insane, I'd say. You started yelling nonsense about how they were in your head and you wanted them out. It freaked me out. Please, don't do that again," Moonkit said softly.

Blackkit nodded, wondering if that was possible. Could you control the voices that randomly pop in to your head and make you insane? Doubted.

She stayed quiet after that, drifting in and out of sleep occasionally. Moonkit left after a while and Leafheart worked over her, giving her honey and poppy seeds.

Eventually, Icekit came in and stayed with her for a while but didn't say much and left soon after. The sense of loneliness was overwhelming as the silence dwelled on her, making her anxious to see the sun again.

She picked herself up and silently trotted out into the clearing to see it bustling with energy. Blueheart was arranging patrols while Dusttail was talking to Grayfur and Whitetail. By the apprentices den, Icekit was talking to Ravenpaw, looking like she was ready to pounce on him at any moment. Moonkit was walking with Leafheart up to Gingerstar's den, looking serious but still happy at the same time. She was going to become a medicine cat apprentice.

But that didn't make Blackkit feel any better. Instead, it made her loneliness increase, her brain picking up on little voices.

No. _No._

Before the voices could return, she crashed into Mousepaw.

"Hey, Blackkit. How's life on the crazy fence?" Mousepaw laughed and Blackkit let out a snarl.

"Hey, jeez, it was just a joke!" Mousepaw exclaimed. "What crowfood was in _your _prey today?"

Blackkit rolled her eyes. "Just get away from me," she muttered.

Mousepaw backed away defensively and turned around to talk to Berrypaw.

Blackkit scrambled away and to the entrance to the camp. Mintfoot stood there, waiting for a patrol. Blackkit hoped she wouldn't notice her on her way out, but of course, her hopes were diminished.

"Where are you going?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"For a walk," Blackkit muttered.

"No you don't!" Mintfoot said harshly. "You're not aloud─ do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Blackkit said quietly. "I don't smell anything except your sour─"

"Quiet!" Mintfoot shushed her. She took another whiff at the air. "Quickly, go and get Gingerstar," she told her.

Blackkit heard the alarm in her voice. She scrambled as quickly as she could to the other side of the clearing and up to Gingerstar's den on the Highledge.

Inside, Moonkit and Leafheart were sitting, talking with her.

"I think Moonkit would make an excellent medicine cat," Gingerstar said, stopping when she saw Blackkit.

"What's wrong?"

"Mintfoot wants you!"

"Can it wait?"

"It's an emergency!"

Before another word could come out of their mouths, yowls of terror broke out below them. A horrible stench invaded Blackkit's nose, making her cringe.

"Attack!" Gingerstar said. "We're under attack!" She bounded out of her den at record speed and into the clearing where several skinny warriors were clawing ThunderClan's own.

"Guard the nursery!" Leafheart called, bounding into her own den.

Moonkit looked at Blackkit in terror. "Let's go!"

Both kits' ran out of the den and into their own, cowering by Lilypad. Icekit joined them soon with Ravenpaw by the entrance.

"Stay in there!" He instructed. "I'll be back!"

He then bounded off into the battle, attack a nearby apprentice.

The three kits went to the back end of the nursery where they didn't have to see the battle. But they still heard it. Yowls of terror and threats broke out.

Redkit, Bluekit and Lionkit came scampering into the nursery, followed by Spottedtail. The huddled next to the three sisters and for once, they were thankful for the extra bodies.

A long time went by before the yowls turned into those of triumph and Ravenpaw came bounding into the den.

"We've won!" Icekit trotted up to him happily but recoiled when she saw a huge gash on his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

He looked at his injury. "Oh, this is nothing. I'll get it fixed up with Leafheart after she's finished with everybody else," he said quietly. "But come here, Gingerstar is giving a ceremony!"

They walked out on Gingerstar talking, but they only caught a little of what he was saying.

At the same time, Whitepaw, Berrypaw and Dovepaw all said "I do."

"Then by this moment forward, Whitepaw, you will be known as Whiteshadow. Berrypaw, you will be known as Berryleaf. Dovepaw, you will be known as Dovesong. We honor your bravery during this fight and your loyalty overall." In turn, each new warrior licked Gingerstar's shoulder and the clan shouted their new names.

By coincidence, it happened to be the day that the other kits turned six moons old, meaning they had to get their mentors and apprenticeship status. So they did, Redpaw getting Goldensun, Lionpaw getting Birdflight, and Bluepaw getting Grayfur.

_It's only a matter of time_, thought Blackkit, _until we get out apprentice names!_


End file.
